Crossing Moons
by Alice Hastlings
Summary: My life must be a dream, it must be. There's no possible way he's here, right now, with me wrapped in his arms. Arms that will never let me go.. Right? --Excerpt from story. Full A/U. Original characters are mentioned and are OOC at times if not fully so.
1. My Introduction

**Intro:**

I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be sorry to leave New York City. Now, though, in too sunny and too hot Tampa, I realized how much I missed the big city. Granted, I hated New York City with a passion as hot as the weather down here, infact, it may even be hotter. Hustling, bustling and the mass amount of city noise was something I shied from before. Now it was the weather that never seemed to drop eighty degrees unless it was the winter; then it went below seventy-five, and that was cold around here apparently.

All I wanted to do those two weeks of packing, the seemingly never-ending flight down here and all the time unpacking was curse out karma, fate, destiny any anything else that put me in this situation. I couldn't blame my parents as far as I was concerned; it wasn't my dad's fault the law firm felt he was "more suitable in a much different area." I swear they just wanted to throw him in the bayou to the alligators after losing their biggest case of all time. It wasn't my dad's fault the guy he defended did all the bad things he did and then lied about them all too well. Then again, one could say the same about my father's gullible personality. Thank goodness for his ironic skills of persuasion. After all, someone had to convince me not to live on my own, even if I only am seventeen. At least my mom got lucky, being a doctor and all, and found the transition flow quite nicely.

I thought that it was bad enough, having to move down here because of some jerks in suits who were pissed off at some stupid little mistake a person made, but I was wrong to have thought before I leapt because there was one factor I didn't take in all this time: school.

Being born and raised in the most populated city in America, one would think I'd have great people skills if not from that than from my parents, each with a certain niche when it came to people. Those people who think that are dead wrong. That's not to say I'm one of those extremists who hate the world and everyone in it, I'm just not a social butterfly like my mom or a good talker like my dad. I'm just, quiet, laid back and go with the flow; otherwise to be known as totally and completely lacking of all social abilities.

Another thing just occurred to me that I didn't account for: within all this madness I might just find the one thing I could spend and eternity looking for.

I did find him.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

This should not have happened. He should not have happened. _We_ should not have happened. I never should have smiled at him, glanced at him, talked to him... dreamt about him. Then maybe we wouldn't be here and he wouldn't be fighting. Fighting for me, for him, for _us_. However, there was more to all of this. The person fighting, the person I loved, was battling against the only other person I could ever possibly love as much. If either of them perished, I'd surely do the same.

I winced at his howls of pain.

I wanted to cry as I herd him yell.

I wished my sun and moon didn't cross paths.


	3. One

**One: **

" Charlie! Charlie Raye Hopkins!" I groaned in response to my mother's beckoning as she flung open the door to my room, opened the curtains and hummed, letting in the brightly shining sun. " C'mon kiddo, up and at 'em!"

Though my sheets I could see the white walls as they reflected the sun's rays, making the room brighter.

" Mom, I don't want to go to school. Can't I just skip today and go tomorrow? I've already missed orientation, so I don't even know where my classes are." I tried to argue with my mom and her Texan twang.

" Don't put off today what you can do tomorrow Charlie! ... Well, erm, I think that saying is something like that." She giggled and tugged off my sheets with one swift move. She smiled down upon me and, unfortunately, did not block out the light from the window off on the left side of the room.

I cupped a hand above my eyes, around my forehead, shadowing them to see clearly. I still couldn't see to this day how I looked like my mother, the way people say I do. My hair was long, a dark chestnut brown. I was neither short nor tall for my age, and was thin and pale. My mother was tanned with freckles dotting in her in the cutesy cow-girl like way. Her long auburn hair made her look even more like a Southern Belle. The only thing I inherited from her was her eyes, the kind that changed color from time to time.

" Well, don't just sit there Sleeping Beauty! Up, up, up! It's your first day of a new school in a new city! You should be happy Charlie!" My mother's smile, again another thing I didn't inherit from her, was as bright as the Florida sun. She looked at me for an other minute, the meaning lightly changing from her usual bubbliness to one of seriousness told me to get up and get ready before she actually did get mad.

I rummaged though my closet, trying to figure out what would look decent while also not being uncomfortable in the summer-like heat in September. If there was one small perk about this new home entirely, it was my room. It was big with a window seat that I adored, especially on clear nights when I could sneak out at night and sit on the roof, sketching the midnight stars above. Even if the walls were white, I didn't mind them and found them rather nice. Though, thoughts cooked up in my mind as to ideas for a wall-to-wall mural. There was no carpeting, but wood flooring instead. My old white vanity was set off by my closet with the few items of make-up I own scattered about.

Settling on tan and baggy cargos, a plain yellow tee and my all time favorite high-top black Chuck Taylor's, I headed for the bathroom briefly to freshen up and change. I had planned on leaving my hair down, or maybe I'd put it into two braids, but after a few attempts, all failing, I settled on the simple ponytail.

" Charlie, your dad is going to take you to school today. I've got to be at the hospital early for the first few days." My mom rambled on, clipping a badge with " Joey Hopkins " and a mug shot to go with it on the pocket of her light blue scrubs. With a few more mutterings to herself she kissed me on the forehead and my dad a quick peck before heading out thew door.

" Might as well get some breakfast Char, you've got a good ten or so minutes before we need to leave." My dad, Anthony, adverted his eyes from his paper to glance at the watch on his wrist. I looked at him for a moment and concluded something: I must have been adopted. My dad was handsome as my mother was beautiful. His hair had no intention of changing from light brown to gray it seemed and matched his chocolate eyes. He didn't have a twang the way my mother does, but had the classic New Yorker accent. I, somehow, ended up with neither. I can only figure it's from not talking a lot. Her was lean, too, and muscular for a business man. I wondered how two beautiful people ended up with me.

" No, Dad, that's alright. I'm going to go in early so I can get a feel of the school. I missed orientation, so I don't know exactly where all of my classes are." I reached down by the table and picked up my school bag and slung it over my one shoulder.

" Are you sure Charlie? Well, I guess I see your point. Hey, maybe you'll even meet a few new friends while you wander 'round." He smiled kindly, seeing in my eyes just exactly how much I did not want to be here.

" Yeah Dad, maybe." Not even all of his persuasiveness could make the miracle come true, I thought.

As he finished his coffee we both left the house and were off to Tampa Bay High School.

Oh joy.

Dad had stopped outside the Main Office building, and let me off there.

" Have a good day Charlie! You know which bus to take home, right?" He called, leaning across the seat and through the window.

" Yes Dad, I know. I'll see you and mom later on, okay?" As much as I loved my dad, I just wanted him to leave and get this day over and done with as fast as I could.

" Okay honey, have a good day!" He rolled up the window to his black PT Cruiser and rolled away. Already I could feel the beads of sweat begin to form and trickle down my neck and back.

As I opened the office door, a wave of refreshing cool air hit me. " Uhm, hi there. I'm Charlie Hopkins, a transfer student..." I tried to smile at the woman behind the desk, who didn't really seem all that friendly. Her scowl remained as she approached a small stack of files in manilla envelopes and pulled one out with my name on it.

" Get this signed and filled out by all your teachers and return it here after school." She instructed, her voice sounding as pleasant as her aura let off.

" Thanks..." I took the few papers she handed me and took my leave. I already was hating this place and it wasn't even 8 a.m.

I retreated to the cafeteria, sitting and waiting for the first bell to ring while I went over my class schedule and marked each class off on the map.

**Charlie Raye Hopkins**

Junior, Class of 2010

Class Schedule for the 2008-2009 School Year

First Hour- Honors Chemistry Mr. Doyle Room 301

Second Hour- Honors Anatomy Ms. Simpecki Room 404

Third Hour- Advanced English Mr. McRobinson Room 307

Fourth Hour- Advanced Span. III Mr. Zuila Room 221

Fifth Hour- Lunch Cafeteria

Sixth Hour- Advanced Art Mrs. Birdley Room 106

Seventh Hour- Advanced Amer. Hist. Mr. Sears Room 215

Eighth Hour- Free Period

" Well," I muttered to myself, sitting back in the chair at the long table. " At least I have a free period at the end of the school day. That's not too bad, at least I'll be home pretty early and be able to get my work done faster." I continued to check things off here and there, figuring out what routes would get me across the campus in only four minutes. I drug my task out as much as I could before I finally memorized my route for my first few classes and decided to wing the rest for the first day.

As I waited for the day to start, I looked around at people coming and going. I can't say this place was exactly what I expected, because I found a few surprises. Though there were the girls who looked like they belong on swimsuit editions of magazines and the boys who should model those too-expensive clothes but there were some people who weren't tan, blonde and sporty. I smiled a bit, finding the smallest speck of hopeful light. Some people seemed to stick out more than others because of the way they were clustered in groups, cliques. The bell rang and everyone dispersed.

Finally.

I could finally attempt to survive my first day.

Right off the bat I decided my Chemistry class was a joke. Not only was my teacher a bit spastic and his handwriting was completely illegible, but he didn't make sense at all in his introduction to the class. I was more grateful for my Bio./Chem. class then I had ever been because all Mr. Doyle was going over were things I'd already covered. At the end of class I collected his signature, wondering which line or scribble was really a letter.

The rest of the morning followed suit, though, thankfully Mr. Doyle ( Otherwise known as ADD Doyle in my mind. ) was my only spastic teacher. Everyone else seemed fairly normal. The one hour I was looking forward to, other than my art class, had finally come: lunch.

I looked around the room that seemed so vast earlier today shrink with all the students occupying and fluttering about it. I tried to find a table with the fewest occupants, seeing as there wasn't really a soul here who I recognized as being friendly or my type of person. I finally settled on one with only three girls at the one end and seeing as it didn't look like they were expecting anyone to join them anytime soon, I took myself over and sat down at the opposite end, popping the lid to my salad and dousing it with dressing. As I ate and looked around, I was easily reminded of the hustling and bustling of home. My little glimmer of hope from before dimmed out a bit, wishing we had went someplace south, where the schools were small and quiet. I had just finished and took out some homework when I noticed someone standing on the otherside of the table, looking down at me .

The hair of this short pixie-like girl was the first thing I took it, being it was as black as the night sky with a blue sheen to it that flared under the lights. Her complexion was fair and flawless with perfectly pink-glossed lips and crystal blue eyes that could have been lined and shadowed by a professional.

" Hi there! You're a new transfer student, right?" She asked, her voice screaming of perkiness. I was hesitant, wondering if maybe her talking to me was some sick joke that was played to all the transfers.

" Uhm, yeah, I am." I closed my Chemistry textbook, ready to use it for any sort of defense necessary. I glanced down at the other end of the table, seeing the other two girls watch intently as their third companion talked on.

" Well, my friends and I were just wondering if you'd like to sit with us. No offense and all, but it doesn't really seem like you have anyone to sit with." Her smile was a bit sympathetic, but I could tell she meant well.

" I, uhmm, well--" Before I even finished she came around and scooped up my stuff and practically picked me up and took me down to where her other friends were.

" B, Em, this is... Uhh, what'd you say your name was?" The pixie looked at me as she shoved me in a seat next to one of the girls.

" Charlie. Charlie Hopkins." I could feel my cheeks flush with chagrin as I glanced to the blonde and blue-haired girl next to me and the adjacent brunette.

" Alice, stop it! You're making the poor girl blush!" The brunette argued and then looked to me with a apologetic smile. " Forgive our darling little pixie, Alice can be quite the handful."

" Says you, Bella." Alice retorted, taking back her seat. " Well, I'm Alice Hale, this here is Bella Swan and next to you would be Emmetté Cullen."

Emmette smiled at me after downing a gulp of soda. " Heya Char!"

" So, Charlie, where're you from?" Alice began pouncing me with questions.

" Alice! Will you calm down? Geeze, I swear I am going to stop you from having mocha frappachinos in the morning." Alice gave her a hollow and grave look, as if Bella just told her she would die. " You wouldn't." Alice said.

" I would." Bella smirked smugly.

I couldn't help but laugh. " It's alright and I'm from New York City actually. The capital of smog and smoke."

Bella and Emmette shared a look as Alice's face lit up and a smile brightly stretched across her face.

" Oh no." Emmette sighed, shaking her head.

" Oh. My. Gosh! You're from NYC too? This is such a total Z-O-M-G!" The ebony haired girl squealed and I was suddenly afraid. " I can't believe it! Don't you just _love_ Fashion Av.? Well, I don't know about you but I, for one, cannot stand those stupid souvenir shops. Ugh, so tacky." She continued to ramble on.

" Well, I, uhhm... Sorry to disappoint you Alice, but I didn't really like New York all that much." I bit my lip, wondering if I should've said that.

" You didn't? What! Why not?" Alice frowned at me, her aura wilting like a flower left in the sun without water for days on end in Arizona.

" It was too noisy, too busy for me. I'm much too quiet for such a big place."

" I have a feeling you and I will get along quite nicely." Bella then chimed in with a smile. She was pale, the way I was, and dressed more comfortably compared to the high end of fashion Alice demonstrated so well.

" Yeah, I agree with that." Emmette said, smirking. She was the sporty one of the three, clad in a jersey and washed out denim jeans with old tattered sneakers.

I could feel my face get warm again as I smiled.

" Wow, someone here other than Bella is a smarty-pants." Alice was looking over my schedule. I wondered how she even got her hands on it in the first place. " If it's not an honors class it's advanced. Sheesh!" She passed it to Bella who had Emmette leaning over the table to look too.

" Hey, we have a few classes together!" Bella said happily, pointing out to me that we had the same History, English and Chemistry class.

" Actually, all of us have Chem. together. Oy, Daffy Doyle's really going have have his hands full now!" Emmette smirked.

Lunch went on like that, all of us gabbing about different teachers and subjects and homework. Alice pointed out boys and made Bella blush with her comments about them; Emmette and I just laughed.

" Goody, goody gumdrops! I'm off to P.E." Bella said with a groan, grabbing her things and getting ready to go as the bell rang.

" At least you're not stuck with Daffy again for Trig. See you Ally, bye Bells! Catch ya later Char!" Emmette called as we all headed for the corridors, taking our own ways.

I, for one, happily settled into the art room as a paint splattered wooden easel with a stool infront toward the back of the room. I took my own personal sketch book and leaned it against the supporting frame. As I waited for the class to begin, I worked on a simple sketch I made of the moon from the other night; a perfect crescent in a cloudless sky.

I could suddenly feel eyes on me, and ignored them at first. I counted and turned when I hit twenty and the eyes didn't leave.

Well, there is the first official chapter of _Crossing Moons_. I would just like to point out that Alice, Bella and Emmette are a mix of the _Twilight _characters from which they are initially derived as well as me and my two friends, the "real" Bella and Emmette. Obviously, there will be some very similar events between _CM _and _Twilight_, seeing as this is an A/U. This chapter and the second one will be the only ones I post for now. After a two week time period I will see how many reviews/ hits I receive before continuing. I know that sounds a bit selfish, but I don't want to keep a project going if it's unsuccessful. I will continue to write _Past, Present, but No Future _alongside this project. However, right now _PPF_ is on hold because I'm not too sure of what direction I want to go. I have quite a few options in my mind, but I don't want to stray away from all the essentials I know I want in that story. For anyone who reads _PPF_ I'd love to hear of any suggestions you may have, so please PM or comment. Also, if you are a member of Gaia Online, feel free to PM/ friend me there at ShiiaShindoji.

Thank You,

Katori


	4. Two

**Two:**

" Yes?" Unlike before, I was finally in my comfort zone; a nice and open space with few people, there were only a good ten of us in the class, and art supplies I just couldn't wait to delve into. So it was easy to look up into the hazel-green eyes of this staring stranger who looked down upon me. He was tan, like most of the boys here and slim with the proper range of muscles for one who couldn't be much older than me and dressed casually; a simple black tee and jeans with sneakers. My mysterious stranger didn't answer. " Can I help you?" I asked again, wondering if maybe the boy was possibly mentally ill.

Before he got the chance to answer, a woman came in and told everyone to sit down. I stared at her, now, for a moment. There was no way this could be the teacher. She was clad in a long jade green skirt with a long piece of black cloth tied around the waist. Small circular gold accents hung off the ends of her added wrap, clinking together as she walked. A white blouse of the same material had sleeves that were long and flared as they approached her wrists and hands. Long wavy locks of light blonde streaked with red and orange were capped under a scarf tired around her head.

" Good afternoon my young Picasso's and Michaelangelo's!" Her voice was light and airy. I wondered if she was high from paint fumes. " Today is a grand day! We have a bright and new shining star joining us in our skies!" Oh no, she was doing something I had hoped everyone would avoid. " Charlie Raye, oh what a grand and inspiring name! please stand up so you may reveal to us just who you are!"

I couldn't believe this woman! She must be on something, I thought before I stood up finally. My legs were shaking so bad I thought I would collapse to the floor. " H-hi. I'm Ch-Ch-Charlie." She had taken me right out of my comfort zone. I opened my mouth to say more, but just sat back down. I wondered if my face could combust from all the embarrassment. I could hear a few people giggling and turned toward my easel, taking my sketch book and putting it away as Mrs. Birdley distributed new ones to the entire class.

" Now, for today's assignment I just want you all to draw whatever you feel like! Consider it your first project of the year, due at the end of next week." And with that, she turned a radio on low and disappeared behind an easel of her own.

" What'd you do? Cast some sort of freaky voodoo spell on Leon or something?"

I turned to the girl next to me. She nodded to the boy who had stared at me before, and was still staring now from behind his own work station every-so-often.

" I didn't do a thing. He's been staring at me this entire time." I felt a little offended by her words.

" Oh, gosh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." The cornsilk blonde frowned, pushing a stray lock that had escaped the bun secured to her head with chopsticks behind an ear with too many piercings to count. She held out a hand, already dotted with some paint and smiled. " I'm Tally."

" Charlie." I smiled back, taking her hand. " So, I'm not to only one who noticed, huh?" I dropped my voice and gave a small nod behind me to the boy, Leon.

" Nope, my mom always said I was too observant. But, it's like he's been starved for days and you're a six course meal." She crinkled her nose. " Then again, Leon is a bit... off sometimes, so maybe it's just some weird thing he's doing."

" Off?" I took out my sketch book again, figuring Mrs. I'm-High-As- A-Kite wouldn't mind. " What do you mean, off?"

" Well, he hangs out only really with these few people. All of their parents live in this little community too, like a private neighborhood just for them. sometimes Leon will come in with scars, scratches, bruises a broken limb now and then." Tally's voice was low as well, her eyes shifting as if to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

" Okay, and? Do you think they're some sort of gang?" I looked Leon over out of the corner of my eye. With the way he dressed and looked, he didn't seem to be part of any gang I could imagine. Unless they were just being inconspicuous.

" Maybe... He's just... Weird by my book. I'd stay away from him if I were you." She sniffed in disapproval. I considered this to be one of those stupid tactics girls use to keep other girls from going out with a boy they liked so they could, though the boy had no interest in that girl. Tally was quiet for the rest of the hour as was I. I couldn't help but glance at Leon now and again. It was like something inside me wanted to, wanted to smile and say hello. It was like even though I didn't know him, I did and he knew everything about me. And every time I glanced his way, Leon's eyes were locked dead to mine.

I gladly bounded out of the room the moment I heard that annoying bell ring. However I had this itching feeling I was being followed, which was stupid when you and a good hundred or so people were following behind you, trying to get to their class. But, it was like I was on one of those dark and creepy roads at night in a horror film and some bloody axe murderer was right behind me. I was close enough because when I turned, I saw Leon trying to push through the crowd and come for me.

" What is with this guy?" I asked myself, turning and heading through people chatting about and exchanging homework and books in the middle of the hall for my final class of the day.

He was getting closer.

Maybe if I just ask nicely, he'll leave me alone, I thought, settling on turning and asking why he was following me when I herd someone call my name.

" Charlie!" It was Bella, standing outside our American History class, waving with as bright smile.

Obviously Fate decided to have some good things in store for me here in Tampa.

I happily ran towards Bella and joined her in class, sitting next to her. She chattered on about how nervous she was to be taking a college level course. I would have comforted her, being as she was a newfound friend and someone I was instantly attached to, but my eyes were locked on the door until the bell had rung and Mr. Sears had walked in, he with his suit and all his bald glory. I waited five minutes before actually taking notes, seeing as Bella had nudged me a few good times and chastised me like a mother for not writing anything down.

Leon didn't come in, which meant I was safe. So why was part of me hopeful that he would walk in?

No! I can't think like that, I told myself. I sound like a loon, wanting this boy, this guy who I know nothing about, with me at every possible second.

I've finally come up with a conclusion: I was a bit loopy from the fumes in Birdley's room.

Before I knew it, I hard survived the first week.

" Ladies, Bella," Alice smirked and Bella scowled as we all stood at my locker after school. " We have all officially spent one week in this hell-hole!"

We all rang out a chorus of " Whoo-hoo!" in reply with laughter.

" So, in honor of this occasion I propose we all go shopping at the mall!" Alice said. Bella and I groaned, making Emmette only laugh more. " Oh, come on! I haven't put you though a shopping trip in three days Bella! Plus, Charlie has yet to experience all the joy!"

" Lucky you." Bella mumbled to me, highly irritated.

" How about we all think of it as Charlie's inauguration into our little group, hmm? Then, you can decide if you want to stick around with this crazy pack." Emmette said, an arm around my shoulders.

I already knew for sure I'd be hanging with these three for a while and I'm pretty sure that even if I didn't want too, Alice would reel me in anyway. Within a week's time, these three strangers, all so different yet so similar, had become my best friends. They had become part of my survival, as well.

" Might as well," I said, giving Bella a small apologetic smile. " Bells, you know Alice would only find some way to drag us all in anyway, right? There's really no point in arguing."

" Wow, only a week and the girl's learned pretty fast." Alice said, leading us all out to the student parking lot.

" Heh, I try."

" Hey, Em, what was with the pack thing? What are we, werewolves or somethin'?" Alice asked, having turned to walk backwards now and face the blonde.

" Would you prefer coven, blood-sucker?" There was a glint in Emmette's eyes and smirk I couldn't quite understand and comprehend.

" Yes, actually, I would." Alice had the same look, and I could see it twitch on Bella's face as well.

We all stopped at a bright yellow 911 Turbo Porsche with a black stripe running across it's middle and forming ebony flames at the trunk of the car. Digging into the large bag she used rather than a normal schoolbag, Alice pulled out a set of keys and hit the keypad attached to the key and the doors unlocked.

" YOU drive THIS?" I said, just realizing everything now.

" Yes, why?" Alice looked at me as if I had seven heads.

" I... I've just never known a seventeen-year old have a Porsche as their everyday car."

She shrugged. " My family likes cool cars. My brother has a Volvo and my sister has a BMW Convertible and my dad and mom share a Mercedes. My other two brothers share a Hummer."

" I never knew you had that big of a family. But, wait, where are all your brothers and sisters?"

" Actually, my parents adopted all of us and they're all older then me and off at college. I'm the baby of the group, you could say. " Alice blushed a bit from chagrin. " Anyway, are you going to stand there or get in?"

I nodded without saying more. Bella went to her own ancient Ford pick-up and Emmette proudly drove the VW Rabbit she built from scratch. Both of these cars I had seen and heard of many times in our conversations or when I left school for the bus. Never had Alice and her Italian sports car ever come about to mind. Actually, I never really considered how much money Alice had with the way she dressed alone. But, if her family owned all the cars she said they did, they must be pretty loaded.

I couldn't help but notice how Alice seemed disgruntled, always keeping her eyes on the speed gauge, as if she wanted to car to go faster. Maybe it was just me, though. After all, she was already pushing sixty, how much faster did she want to go?

" So, Charlie, got any interests? Like, hobbies?" Alice asked, taking her eyes off the road and just on me for the moment.

" Well, uhh, I like to read. A lot, actually. I'm really into music, too. Playing, singing, writing it... I guess you can pretty much say literature and music are my life." I was the one blushing now.

" How about myths?"

" Like Zeus and Hera and the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses?"

" More like witches, warlocks, faeries and things of that sort. Vampires, Werewolves, y'know?"

" Well, I've read different fiction novels with vampires and werewolves in them. Witches and wizards too," I said, wondering where she was going with this.

" Do you believe in any of that stuff? Like witches and vampires and all of 'em?" Alice had only just now looked back to the road.

" Why would I? They're nothing but old folklore used to scare children at night so they'd fall asleep and all that. Do YOU believe them?"

Alice laughed, her giggling like bells. " I'm kinda of torn between a yay and nay. I've done... research on different mythical creatures and other such of the sorts, to say the least."

" What about--"

" Bella and Emmette? Bella thinks I'm crazy when I bring the topic up and Em is a junkie about it, especially werewolves. There's not a thing that girl doesn't know about them. Well, at least, what's been told about them." The glimmer from before was bright on her face.

I was silent and would have asked my own questions, but we were already at the mall.

" Let the shopping begin!" Alice said brightly, rushing inside and to the closest sale. Bella sighed and shook her head. Emmette put a hand on my shoulder. " Don't worry, Alice isn't THAT bad Char. She just... gets a little out of hand sometime." Emmette smiled.

" C'mon slowpokes!" Alice linked arms with Emmette and Bella, who had linked with me and we were off for the night.

" Alice, you've set a new record." Bella said, eyeing the bags that lined Alice's tiny arms. " Twenty! Twenty bags!"

" What was the last record?" I asked, digging through one of my miniscule two shopping bags.

" Sixteen." Emmette chimed, hands stuffed in pockets without any bags to carry.

" Damn." I looked at Alice as we finally exited the mall. The sky was dark now and dotted with stars and a round white moon in a cloudless atmosphere. " Hey, can someone give me a ride home by some chance? I can't say I prefer taking a bus home at this time of night."

" I can take ya Char, my place isn't far from yours." Emmette offered and I thanked her with a smile.

As we walked to where everyone's car was, I noticed Alice drop something from one of her bags and picked it up. Now, we've all been told never to stop in the middle of the street, but with no one coming I decided I could make an exception for once.

" Hey, Alice you-- Uh, hey!" A tall figure in a long dark coat and hat knocked into me as I stood, calling to Alice, knocking me down. " Jerk!" I called after him, picking the necklace back up. Before I knew it, so many things happened I wondered if they were real events or just some dream my crazy mind cooked up.

Out of what seemed no where a dark blue car sped from around the corner, only a short distance from where I sat. I could hear Alice and Bella call my name and Emmette screamed something as well, but I didn't hear them anymore. My eyes widened at the headlights like a deer on an open highway as the car didn't seem to make an attempt to stop. It was going to crash into me. I was going to die. This was it, this was the end. I gripped onto Alice's necklace tight, bracing myself with my eyes closed for the impact that would happen any second. And then I was suddenly moving.

I hadn't heard the car's impact to my stoic body and wondered if I ever would. I could feel my body hit something hard, but was sure no metal of any sort had made contact with me.

And then I heard it. I heard the car crash, but I felt no pain and wondered if this happened too. If maybe I would be spared the pain in the quickness of it all.

" Are you alright?"

Was someone speaking to me? Had I made it to my final destination that fast and painless?

" Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

I could hear people all around now, gathering and gabbing about to each other's and on cells phones, calling for emergency.

" Charlie! Charlie, are you okay?"

I only now noticed the pressure around my waist, gripping tightly. Someone had a hold of me. Opening my eyes I found myself staring back into a pair of hazel-green orbs full of concern and worry.

" Leon?" I looked at him, seeing the small cuts on his face and the way his hair was tossed about now.

He had saved me.

Well, here is chapter two. It's sorter than One, but, do plan to expect more in the possible upcoming chapters.

-- Katori


	5. Three

**Three:**

" Oh, thank God. I was beginning to wonder there if you were dead or something." Leon sighed with relief.

" Charlie! Charlie, oh my goodness! Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Is anything broken?" Alice asked, kneeling down on her knees next to me. Bella was standing behind her.

" I... I'm fine, really I am." And, amazingly, I was fine. Infact, I wasn't even in any kind of shock or anything. I reassured them both with a smile. " Really you two, I'm fine. I-- Hey, where'd Emmette go?"

" She went to find a security guard to let him know how you almost died." Bella said quickly. Now, I didn't know her for very long, but I could already tell she was laying to me right then.

" An ambulance will be here in a matter of moments." Leon then cut in as he snapped his cell phone shut and looked at us all. One arm was still wrapped around me.

" Leon. What brings you here? Where's the rest of your little troop?" Alice's voice was slightly acidic, and dangerous with the glint in her eyes, but still light and joking with the smirk on her face.

" They're all back home. And yours?" His expression matched hers.

" Same. Bella, Emmette, Charlie and I were all just out for a shopping trip. Hey, Char, why'd you stop anyway?"

" Oh," I looked around, finding the silver necklace Alice had dropped while walking to her car. " You dropped this so I picked it up to give it back to you when some guy knocked into me and put me off balance. Next thing I know that car whipped around, I'm tumbling on dirty concrete and badda-bing badda-boom! I'm talking here, now. " I offered her back the orange-jeweled sun pendant, hanging off the chain. " I hope you at least thank me for almost getting killed over this for you." I giggled, only joking.

" Hmm... Keep it." Alice shrugged. She took the necklace, took a quick glance at it and then handed it back. " This way you can't say I never gave you anything and I'm hoping it makes up a least a little for, you know, almost getting killed over 2.5 carats of citrine." I looked at the sun, about an inch and a half in height and width and deciding it was acceptable and assured Alice everything was alright.

It wasn't long before the ambulance came and whisked me away to the hospital, assuring me that it was policy and that I probably would not be there for long with my lack of major injuries. Bella was a bit frantic, but Alice just kept her cool and in line.

" Well, Bella, it looks like you're not the only danger magnet and super accident prone freak around here anymore." Alice said at one point, later on in the room I was admitted to for the time being.

" Hmph!" Bella turned her head, pouting. Her arms crossed, she huffed, and even gave a little stamp of her foot.

" Aww, c'mon B! I was only kidding!"

" Whatever Alice..." Bella was still bitter, but I just rolled me eyes at the two with a small smirk and a chuckle, being used to their usual bickering.

" Alice, are you bothering Bella, _again_?

" No!" " Yes!" They two replied in unison, gave the other a glare and afterwards just broke out into laughter. Emmette and I joined her.

" So, Em, where've you been in my time of distress?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest now, smirking at my dear friend.

" Just trying to help the coppers figure out who pushed you and how that whole thing went down." She sat down at the end of my bed, looking to the floor for a moment, then to Alice and Bella and then to me. " Say, Charlie? Did you happen to catch a glimpse of that guy who pushed you?"

" No. The shadow from his hat and his pulled up collar hid his face. Why? Is there something up?"

" It's just... Well, call me crazy, but it was too weird that he bumped into you and made you fell just as a car came speeding around the corner."

" Em, you think someone was trying to _kill me_?"

" Heh, like I said, it was crazy." Emmette laughed, but I could somehow see in her eyes and just feel there was more to her questioning. But, before I could ask anything myself, a nurse came in.

" I just need to draw some blood from ya hon." She said, chewing on some gum like a cow on grass.

" Ehh... We'll be back in a few minutes Char. Alice and I are just going to hit up the cafeteria and see if there's anything good. Want us to bring you back anything?" Bella asked, rushing, and keeping her eyes on the nurse's needle she was attempting to open.

" Erm, no Bella. Thanks anyway... though." Before I even finished the two darted away and the cow-like gum-chewing nurse stabbed me, ( it took her a few good tries before finally getting a vein) drew some blood and left.

" What was that all about?" I asked Emmette, tending to my now-sore arm.

" If Bella smells even the smallest hint of blood, she'll pass out in an instant and then we'd have two klutz's in the hospital." Emmette explained.

" Oh, okay. Wait, she can _smell blood_?" I inquired. " Humans can't smell blood, Em. At least, not normal ones as far as I know."

" Wow, that's exactly what Edward said when she fainted last year from blood typing. But, yeah, she can smell it alright. and Bella _is_ human, too, Charlie. Not normal, but human."

Alice then returned, bobbing in as always. She stopped suddenly, reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone, flipping it open just as the ring tone was starting. " Hello? Yes?..." She turned away and I could faintly hear a muttering that was too low and too fast for me to fully comprehend. Emmette seemed to be listening too, but with more ease than I. " Okay, thanks Carlisle. Tell Reya I'll let her know." She closed the phone and placed it back in her purse and turned to Emmette and I with a smile. " Well, sorry Charlie but it seems Emmette is being beckoned home as am I and Bella. Call us when you come home tomorrow, m'kay?"

" Sure thing Alice. " I said, smiling with a small wave as they departed. After a few moments, I laid back on the laid and sighed, closing my eyes for a moment before staring at the ceiling. " Something isn't right... There's something going on with those three. They're hiding something from me, but what?" Thoughts tumbled from my mind, trying to come up with some reasonable explanation as to what was going on. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Zero answers. I whined aloud to myself and closed my eyes again.

" Uhm... Hello? You, uhm, awake, Charlie?"

I sprang up as someone knocked on my door and called me. It was Leon with a small little bouquet of flowers. He smiled as he walked closer and I could feel my face get a little warm, seeing what he had.

" I, uhm, brought these to kind of, maybe brighten the room a bit. But, I guess you won't be here for long and so I guess it was kind of useless, but--"

" Leon, chill. It's cool and really sweet of you. Besides, they're keeping me overnight for some reason." I rolled my eyes, sitting up and taking the flowers and setting them beside me for the moment. " I'll take them home with me too. They'll look nice in my room. So, thanks." I smiled and he smiled back.

" So, you alright? Nothing broken or any major injuries?" He asked, sitting in a chair next to my bed.

" Naw, nothing serious. Some scratches and bruises, but they'll all heal up soon enough." We were both quiet for a few short minutes that seemed so much longer. " Leon... Thank you, for saving me. I don't think I'd be here talking to you right now if you hadn't. Guess I owe you, huh?" I flashed him another smile.

" You don't owe me anything! Really!" Leon argued, his cheeks taking on a slight pink hue. " I'm just glad you're alright and you weren't seriously hurt or something." He looked to the floor before gazing at me though his lashes. There was just something in those hazel-green eyes. It was something I couldn't ignore, some sort of emotion I couldn't exactly make out as I stared back. Pain? No, not that. Worriment? Anguish? No... Neither of them either. " Uhm, are you alright?" Leon then asked. I hadn't noticed him bring his head up and look at me quizzically.

" Uh, what?" It took me a moment to clear my thoughts for the time being and comprehend what he had said. " Oh, uhm, yes. I'm fine. Sorry... I guess I just spaced." I giggled. It dawned on me for a brief moment how I felt so comfortable talking with the same guy who practically stalked me my first day of school. " Anyway, did you come here just to see me?" I then asked, trying to keep a conversation going. I hated awkward silences.

" Well, yeah. I can't say I know anyone else in the hospital other than you, thank goodness. I mean, not that you in the hospital is a good thing, but I am glad to get the chance to talk to you and stuff. Though, I guess I could just do that in class but you always just seem so into your art and I don't want to disturb you. So I just keep quiet and then you always leave class before I get the chance to say something then. And I'm babbling aren't I?"

I laughed. " Yes, but, don't worry. You're not the only one who babbles on from time to time. and if you wanted to talk to me, there's always lunch, you know."

" Yes, well... I wouldn't want to disturb you while you were with your friends." Leon gave me a smile, but his eyes told me he had another reason for avoiding me at lunch. The way he and Alice treated and behaved around each other then came to my mind.

" Hey, Leon? Is there something going on between you and Alice? You two don't seem to like each other very much. Or, is it just some stupid little friendly rivalry thing?"

" Well... I guess you could say we're rivals." He chuckled, those eyes of his changing to another expression yet again. This time he was thinking of something, something he wanted to talk about but seemed he couldn't. " Our families have known each other for years, decades, even, I think. So we kind of just grew up together. Simple neighbor rivalry is all it really is. Y'know?"

" Uhm, yeah. I know what you mean." I nodded. I was still so curious about him. The way I was drawn to him in an unexplainable way. The way I felt so comfortable with him. The way I couldn't help but stare into those eyes; delve into them and decipher all they wanted to say.

" Hello? Charlie? Charlie! You alright?" Leon was waving a hand infront of what I could imagine as my black face, just staring at him. I blinked, coming back to reality. " Heh, spacing again?"

" Yeah, guess so." I smiled, blushing chagrin.

" So, mind if I ask you some questions?"

" Excuse me? What're you? Some FBI agent sent secretly to interrogate me?"

Leon laughed. I blushed even more now. " No, silly. I just want to play a game of 20 Questions, I guess really. Like I said, I've been wanting to get to know you better, so what better time then now?"

" Oh, well, I guess I can let you ask me a few things then."

" Alright then." He smirked, obviously ready to fire questions at me.

" You honestly did that?" Leon asked, two hours after our game had started.

" Well, _I_ didn't put the egg in the microwave, but Rita did." I said, laughing. " It exploded all over the inside of the microwave just as her mom came in and boy was she mad!"

" I'll bet. Oi, I can't believe you'd actually be that dense. Putting an egg in the microwave to cook. " Leon shook his head.

" It seemed like a good idea at the time! We didn't think it would explode like that!"

" Exactly, you didn't _think_."

" Hey!" I pouted with a, " Hmph!" And crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head away from him.

" Uh, hey! I was only kidding!" Leon frowned and I could sense he felt bad. I giggled, turning back to face him with a smirk.

" Oh, I'm only kidding Leon. " I giggled.

" Excuse me?" A nurse knocked on the door before coming in. " I'm very sorry, but visiting hours are over and unless you are immediate family, I'm afraid you'll have to leave for the night."

I could tell Leon contemplating lying, saying he was my brother or something, but he just smiled back at the kind nurse. " I'm just a friend. I'll just say good bye and be on my way."

" That's fine." The nurse smiled with a small nod to me and left.

" Well, it looks like I'm getting kicked out for the night." Leon smiled, though, I could tell he didn't want to leave. I didn't want him too either. He opened his mouth to say something but pulled out a pen, took a piece of the note pad off the night stand beside me and wrote something down. " Here. Do me a favor and call me when you get home, okay?" He handed be back the paper with his number on it.

" Uhm, sure. I will." I smiled, looking up at him, and nodded.

" Promise?"

" Yes, I promise."

" Okay then, I guess I'll leave." Leon then leaned down, kissing my forehead and left with a smile and a goodbye.

I sat there for a minute, just staring at the empty doorway, wishing Leon would came back and stay the night. After a few dazed minutes I then reached for the telephone on the night stand and dialed Alice's number.

" Hello? Alice? It's Charlie." I couldn't help but smile. " You won't believe who just left my room."


End file.
